Sogno di Volare
by Cissnei69
Summary: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. SoulmateMark AU. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Up Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 1. Hate**

Until the day her husband came to visit with a cousin that she had never known existed, Sawada Nana had never bothered to feel anything but apathy and disgust toward her husband and his family.

Hate was a strong and ugly word and her mother had taught her to not use it lightly.

And she didn't; not even when Sawada Iemitsu apparently fell in lus – _love_ with her at first sight and decided to take her freedom – _her chance of ever being happy_ _–_ away from her by blackmailing her father into signing a unbreakable marriage contract between the two of them.

For years, Nana had been able to say with conviction that she had never felt anything similar to hate. In a way, she had thought that such emotion was beneath her… At least that was until _it_ happened.

Nana had been cleaning the dishes, humming happily as she raised her head to look through the window. It was a beautiful day and the sound of her daughter's giggles as the little girl played with her ball in the backward made it better.

Her husband, who had finally taken a break from work, was in the hallway, talking in hushed tones with his Italian cousin.

Nana ignored the two.

In her mind, they were neither important nor a threat. Soon, the two of them would leave and her and her daughter would be able to continue living their lives peacefully without their presence, especially Iemitsu's, staining the very air they breathed in.

How foolish and arrogant of her. She should have paid more attention to them because there was moment of silence as they left the hallway and _then_ –

 _Then_ she heard it; a piercing wail filled with pain and despair that caused a sob to escape from her lips. Her ears started ringing at the sound; it was far too _similar_ to the sound her precious older brother made after his soulmate died.

Nana's fingers went numb, causing the plate she was holding to fall and shatter in little pieces, and heart squeezed painfully against her chest with pure fear as she started running.

"Ah, Nana!"

She stopped, almost tripping on her feet. Slowly, Nana turned around with a bright – _fake, fake, fake_ – smile, her fingers twitching with impatience.

"Yes dear?"

Iemitsu beamed, his blue eyes lighting up like it always did when she spoke to him with that sweet tone of voice. If Nana hadn't felt anything but disgust when looking at him, she would have found him to a handsome man with his dark blonde hair, olive skin and board shoulders.

"I'm taking Timoteo to his hotel, he's tired." He made a motion to his cousin. And indeed, the old Italian man looked absolutely exhausted for some reason, "I'll be back later!"

"Of course! Be safe," Nana wiggled a finger at him.

She saw the fact that she had yet to kick the two out of the house so she could follow the cries coming from the backyard as a win for her. After all, what if he decided to stay just because of that? No. Nana couldn't risk it.

Iemitsu barked a laughed, "Don't worry love, us Sawada men are all strong!"

Nana forced herself to giggle before saying goodbye to Timoteo. The old man smiled and said something in Italian before the two finally – _finally_ – left the house.

She waited until the door closed and the black car parked outside left before starting to run once more.

The moment she stepped outside and brown eyes locked with sunset orange, Nana knew that something was wrong.

Her daughter, her sweet little Tsuna, was pale, her lips trembling as it gained a ugly shade of blue and those beautiful and unique eyes looked like they could no longer see.

The woman kneeled next to Tsuna, her hands hovering above the small six years old child as she tried and failed to not think about the possibility that maybe something had hap – She took a deep breath. No. Nana refused to believe or even think about it.

Hesitantly, she took her daughter's arm. It was impossible for her to not wince when Tsuna didn't react, as if she couldn't even _feel_ the touch.

Nana raised the sleeve of the shirt, her heart skipping a beat with pure and unaltered relief when she saw that her baby's soulmark was still intact.

That relief, though, was short lived.

If the her daughter hadn't been brought to this state because something had happened to her soulmate then why her child was looking like a broken little doll who no longer knew why she was even alive?

"Mama –"

Nana blinked, being pulled out of her thoughts and looking into Tsuna's eyes once more.

It was really difficult for the woman to do so without crying but she couldn't let herself show any sign of weakness. Nana needed to be strong for both of them.

Fat tears started stared to stream down from Tsuna's eyes; one by one, like beads from a broken necklace, "– Mama... It hurts. _It hurts._ "

"What's hurting, Tsu-chan? Mama will help." No matter what she had to do, Nana would make it better.

"Everything." Tsuna sobbed, "It's gone and now everything hurts. Tsu-chan wants it back. _I_ want it back! Give it back to me!" At the end, she started to get more and more hysterical.

Wrapping her child in a warm embrace, Nana had to take a shuddering breath as Tsuna stayed still, recoiling into a little ball as she stared at nothing in particular with wide eyes, muttering the same words over and over again under her breath.

Tsuna's sobs became louder and Nana tried to think. If she could find out exactly what happ – The woman buried her face into her child short hair, not wanting to let Tsuna see the expression she made as realization hit her.

"Mama, help me."

Nana held her daughter tighter.

They did something.

She didn't know what or how but Iemitsu and his cousin had done something. They had harmed Tsuna and then ran away from the consequences like cowards, _that_ was why they left in such hurry.

Her blood boiled in her veins and Nana wanted to scream, she wanted to warp her hands around their necks and demand to know what they had done and why. She –

"It hurts. Mama, _please_ –"

Nana hated them.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 2. Time**

Nana didn't need a medical degree or a fancy title to understand that something was really wrong with her precious little girl.

All she needed were her eyes and ears, nothing more.

Because no matter how many doctors or nurses tried to hide it with their pretty lies and fake smiles, Nana could still _see_ the ventilator helping her daughter's breath and the way her small body's temperature changed constantly from one extreme to another. She could still _hear_ it every time her daughter threw up her dinner or coughed so much blood that a transfusion was needed.

She could still see the looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

She could still hear their badly whispered words as they pitied her; shaking their heads sadly as they spoke about one more mother being forced to bury her child before they even had a chance to _live_.

It was maddening.

It was _unfair_.

And there was nothing that Nana could do about it aside from holding her daughter's hand every time a doctor came up with another idea of treatment to a illness – _a curse_ – that no one was able to identify.

Taking a deep breath, Nana rubbed her eyes. Pulling herself away from her wandering thoughts, she looked down and tried to focus her attention back on her laptop.

Iemitsu was still ignoring her emails.

The long haired woman glared, gritting her teeth as she grabbed her phone from the pocket of her jacket and checked to see if there was any message.

Nothing.

There was _nothing_.

Nana snarled, holding back her tears as she started shake.

Before his last visit along side his Italian cousin, Iemitsu had at least taken the time to answer her.

Granted Nana only called for money, which she wasn't ashamed to say was later transferred to a bank account in Okinawa and under her maiden name – But he still answered, at least to keep the ridiculous little fantasy of the three of them being a happy and perfect family.

After he and his accomplice had ruined and broken her daughter though, Iemitsu hadn't even bothered to answer any of calls or emails she sent to him.

Nana had never been a violent person before. She wasn't like her father or her sister or even her beloved brother (That his soul rests in peace).

However, she was no pacifist and she loved her daughter far too much to let something like this slid. Oh no. If she ever saw that accursed husband of hers again, nothing would stop her from warping her hands around his neck, sinking her nails to his flesh, and choking the bastard to the point of brain damage.

Killing him would be far too kind. Nana wanted to see him suffer for the rest of his life and she needed him alive for that.

No one harmed her sweet little girl – _her ray of hope, the light of her life_ – and got away with it.

Her eyebrow twitched as something cold made contact her left cheek. Nana blinked, trying to keep her emotions in check and her face blank as she turned her head.

The long haired woman blinked once more as she stared at the canned drink being held in front of her face.

"You looked like you needed a drink," A male voice said from behind her, "Tea always help."

Nana turned around completely, her body relaxing a little as she recognized the white haired man smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Kawahira-san." She said, accepting the drink.

There was a hint of amusement in his silvery grey eyes, "Good _afternoon_ , Sawada-san." He said, clapping his hands behind his back, "Can I sit?"

"If I say no, will you leave?" She asked, raising her head to look at a bird who had flew to a nearby tree.

If she turned her head a little bit more to the right, Nana would have been able to spot the window of her daughter's room on the seventh floor of the hospital.

"What do you think?"

Nana gestured to the bench she was using, "By all means, feel free to sit."

He bowed his head. Making sure to add that little bit of exaggerated flair that never stopped to bring a small smile to her daughter's face every time he visited, Kawahira sat down next her.

After a moment or two, Kawahira spoke again.

"How's she doing?"

Nana took a deep and shuddering breath, "It's – It's one of those days."

 _One of those days_ which Tsuna was delirious with fever and had to suffer through tests and more tests that only ended with her getting upset and making her even more sick.

"Ah." He didn't say anything else. Both of them knew what she meant, "I brought her something." Kawahira said, taking a small box from the sleeve of his green kimono and holding it out to her.

Nana hesitated.

No matter how long she had known him or how his presence always seemed to make her baby happier, there had always been something _dangerous_ about Kawahira; as if she had yet to see the _real_ him.

But even then – Nana trusted her daughter's over everyone else. Tsuna had always been able to know who she could or couldn't trust.

So it was because of Tsuna, that she leaned back on the bench and _listened_.

"It'll help." He said, the sun rays reflecting in the lenses of his glasses and making it impossible for her to see his eyes, "No, that's wrong – It'll give her more time than she already has."

Her hands twitched. It was ridiculous how those simple and cryptic words made her heart jump and filled it with hope. The fact that a big part of her believed he had a way to do what others couldn't, and that it was inside that little box, was laughable but...

But... Time was all she needed.

And time was exactly what Tsuna didn't have, especially when her doctors kept decreasing the – the time her baby still had left.

If Nana could give her more time than she could find a way to cure Tsuna.

"There will be consequences"

Nana blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts and looking at the box.

 _There are always consequences,_ Nana thought a little bitterly.

Kawahira continued, his words still not making any sense, "However, such pure sky should never be locked away. Let it breach the seal. It'll take years for the seal to break properly and she'll still suffer from the lack of Harmony but it'll still give her time."

Maybe it was nothing but her imagination but Nana could swear that the usually calm and composed man almost sounded a little desperate at the end.

Placing her drink aside, Nana's fingers twitched with anticipation. Her mind whispered words of doubts, warning her to shake her head and walk away. Her heart, on other hand, pushed her forward, screamed at her to take the chance.

Nana wasn't surprised when her hands moved on their own and she took the box, staring for a moment or two as she wondered what she would find inside it.

When she looked up, Kawahira was gone.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 3. Administrator**

The Administrator eyed the dying woman with narrowed eyes as he tapped a finger against his chin in thought; contemplating his options.

As one of the oldest living beings in the Universe and the one chosen by Death itself to oversee the balance and existence of their Universe, he had long ago dismissed emotions and attachments as unimportant.

That, however, didn't mean that he was _completely heartless_ or _uncaring_. The attention he gave Sawada Tsunatama was proof of that.

At first, he tried to stay hidden and observe.

The girl was nothing more than a child unlucky enough to be born with the purest Flames he had ever seen in almost eight hundred years.

While any being with a soul had the ability to draw upon the power of their Flames, humans had long ago shown to be the _only_ race strong enough to hold the Sky Pacifier for more than a decade. And this little human girl had enough power to hold the Pacifier for almost _three decades_ , giving or taking a few years. She was the perfect candidate to take on the burden of the Sky Pacifier upon Luce's death.

But then, she decided to talk to him.

"Are you a magician mister?"

"No," He answered, smiling cheerfully, "Why do you say that?"

The three years old gave him a look of admonishment. It was rather amusing.

"Because no one else can see you. _Mama_ can't see you." She wrinkled her nose, as if the thought of her mother not being able to see him was unacceptable.

 _Children_ , he thought with a tilt of his lips, no matter the race, they always thought their parents were invincible.

Curiously, he scanned his surroundings. It didn't take too long for him to find a long brown haired woman reading a book not too far from the two of them. Mother and daughter, the Administrator noted, had the same shade of dark brown hair as well the shape of their eyes.

"Can't she?" The Administrator said after a moment of silence, turning his attention back to the little Sky standing in front of him, "Well, I may not be a magician but I'm still a _illusionist_."

She looked thoughtful before nodding to herself, " _Oh_ , you're like the man in the stars who collects things."

Anyone else would have dismissed those words as part of a child's over active imagination. But the Administrator wasn't _anyone else_ ; he knew better than to ignore words spoken with such conviction.

"Really?" He asked a little dryly.

She looked at him as if he was a brainless idiot. At that moment, he felt like one. He had known that man for several millennia now so, _how_ he hadn't known that the other immortal was a Mist?

The Administrator pursued his lips, feeling much like a petulant child. Had he lacked any pride, he would have stomped his feet angrily.

"It's ok. I won't tell the collector man." The baby Sky patted his legs, trying to comfort him, "There is no need to pout."

He gritted his teeth, "I do not _pout_."

"...Uh huh."

The next few years, he kept visiting her. It was difficult to say _when_ he started to look at her as more than the perfect Sky to hold the burden of the Sky Pacifier. But when he did realize this, the moment he looked at her and genuinely _smiled_ for the first time in a _long time_ , he knew that he could never curse the child to die.

Sawada Tsunatama was far too important to leave this world before her time. Luce had trained her daughter to take her place from the moment the girl started to walk, Aria would have to be enough until he found someone else that _wasn't_ Tsunatama to take the Pacifier.

But – But then two pathetic vermin, who dared to call themselves Tsunatama's kin, decided to make things difficult to him.

Different from some of his brothers, the Administrator didn't have the gift of Foresight. He could neither tell the future nor did he have the ability to create prophecies. He also wasn't like Tsunatama herself who was born with the gift of _knowledge_ and _fortunetelling._

He had, however, always prided himself for his instincts and one afternoon, while visiting his favorite Ramen shop, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he _knew_ that something was wrong. He knew that something had happened to his favorite little Sky.

He stepped into her house seconds later to find a crying Nana talking over the phone, begging for the ambulance to get there and fast, and –

"Oh, child." The Administrator knelt beside the orange eyed Sky, cupping her cheeks, "What have they done to you?"

She stared back, looking like a broken little doll, tears streaming down from her eyes as she blinked.

He didn't like that. The Administrator wanted to rage, he wanted to show those humans what happened when one decided to cross one of the Elders of the Universe.

What kind of monster sealed half of his own child's _soul_ away? What kind of monster took away a Sky's Harmony?

Sky Flames were all about Harmony. There was a reason why this particular Flame was so important. Ususually, taking that Harmony away resulted in the victims losing their balance, being unable to focus and turning them into a magnet for everything that was negative.

Tsunatama had always been more in tune with her Flames than most. Sealing her Flames hadn't only taken all of those things away, it had also started to kill her; destroying her body from the inside out.

That brought him to his actual dilemma: to give her the Sky Pacifier or not?

Before the seal, had he given the Pacifier to her, she would have been able to reach – _or even to go beyond_ – her early thirties. But now? The Administrator doubted that she would be able to live past her nineteenth birthday if the Pacifier ended in her hands.

Dying young though, was a far better alternative than dying prematurely.

The Pacifier could breach the seal, it could give her Flames exactly what they needed to weaken and destroy the seal completely on their own; breaking it little by little every year until there was nothing left. That didn't mean that Tsumatama would be immediately cured from the side affects of the seal, but that could easily be countered with the right type of care and treatment…

So now he had a decision to make… Did he selfishly give the Pacifier to her? Or did he let Aria take it from her mother?

The Administrator snorted.

Why was he even thinking about it? He knew what to and he _did_ – The Administrator took the Sky Pacifier from Luce just as she tried to hand it over to her daughter. Shouts and threats filled the room but he ignored them all. They weren't important.

With the Sky Pacifier in hand, the Administrator left to look for Nana. He needed Tsunatama's mother's support, he needed to make her understand that this would help, even though there would be consequences.

Thankfully, she did understand. The long haired woman hesitated but she still took the box with the Pacifier. And, hidden by illusions, the Administrator followed her as she hurried to Tsunatama's room to find her daughter trying to eat on her own without making a mess and failing miserably because of how much her hands were trembling.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana called for her as she stepped closer to the bed, refusing to look at any of the machines surrounding it, "Guess what?"

Slowly, Tsunatama blinked. She looked at him from over her mother's shoulder. The Administrator smiled, placing a finger on his lips.

The little girl giggled before focusing on her mother. She must have been feeling a little better that day. Her laugh didn't sound as pained and breathless as it normally did.

"What, Mama?"

"Kawahira-san sent a present to you." Nana said, holding the box he gave to her with shaking hands. Her eyes were wide and full of hope as she looked at her daughter.

Tsunatama took the box, tilting her head like a curious little kitten as she opened it. Blinking her eyes, she looked up to stare at him.

The Administrator winced.

How foolish of him... He had completely forgotten about having told her tales about his job and the Pacifiers. Tsunatama knew exactly what the Pacifier meant and what it would do to her.

"Kawahira-san said it would give Tsu-chan more time. That it would help her." Nana muttered, shuffling her feet as she leaned forward to see what was inside the box, "Maybe it's a amulet?"

Tsunatama never took her eyes from him.

The Administrator looked down for a moment, feeling his heart squeeze a little painfully against his chest. He – He didn't want see the disappointment on that little human girl's face, he didn't want to see the betrayal as her eyes screamed _murder_ at him.

"I'll take care of it."

His head snapped up as he stared at her with wide eyes.

 _Foolish, foolish_ immortal.

He should have known her better by now.

Tsunatama smiled gently as she repeated her words, "I'll take care of it."

Her mother looked a little confused, if not worried, but he knew what she meant.

The Administrator blinked as his eyes burned, raising his head up with a hand to his cheek.

Was… Was it raining inside the room?

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 4. Lost**

Verde kept his eyes on the screen of his computer as he worked on his newest project. By the corner of his eyes, he could see Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno arguing about their new Sky.

A Sky who wasn't Aria.

A Sky who was clearly a _civilian_ if the lack of gossip in the Underworld was any indication (No Famiglia would keep their mouth shut for more than a few days if one of their own ended up with the Sky Pacifier).

Despite what they thought, the toddler sized man wanted to find his Sky as much as the lot of them. Different from those idiots, he wasn't going to freaking out like a civilian faced a dead body. Verde was better than that.

Also, it did help that he already had a plan.

The Pacifiers connected all Arcobaleno together. All of them had learned, decades ago, that this connection – _this bond_ – made it possible for them to feel each other Flames; their strength level, if they were using far too much Flames than normal and etc.

If his theories were right (He still had far too little data to be certain of anything) then he could use the connection between the Pacifiers to track down their Sky.

He pursued his lips slightly, suddenly feeling the weight of his green Pacifier against his chest.

Verde had never been one to rush himself. He liked to do things with care and take as much time as he needed to reach his goals, but he didn't think that he could be his usual self with this project in particular.

There was something _wrong_ , with their new Sky's Flames. It felt –

He was brought out of his thoughts by Skull as the other Arcobaleno stopped beside his desk, fidgeting a little before speaking, "Hey, uh, Verde?"

"What?" He snapped, hating it when people interrupted him.

The purple haired Arcobaleno bit his bottom lip, "Does – Does our Sky's Flames feels _young_ to you or is it just me?"

Verde stopped typing.

His face twisted slightly as a flick of surprise reflected into his eyes before disappearing.

 _How interesting,_ he thought.

It wasn't their new Sky lack of maturity that surprised him; he had know that already. However, Verde had expected to be approached by either Viper or Fon, _not_ _Skull_.

As much as he hated to admit it, those two had a better understanding of how the more _spiritual_ side of their Flames worked than anyone and it was _them_ , not him, who first noticed the connection created by their Pacifiers.

But apparently, like Reborn and Colonello, they hadn't noticed anything and, instead, Skull (The same Skullthat more than half of the Arcobaleno had always dismissed as useless and weak) _had_.

Verde held back the urge of cackling like the villain like scientist people liked to think he was.

Reborn would have a aneurysm the moment he learned about this. The Hitman prided himself for – _almost_ – always being a step ahead of them but this time, that wasn't the case. He wasn't the one who held a crucial piece of information that could help them find their lost unknown Sky. _Oh no._ This time, the ones with the upper hand were the crazy scientist and the underestimated lackey.

"Maybe," Verde answered dryly.

Skull relaxed. He was smart enough to recognize his unspoken agreement.

A second later, the Cloud tensed.

"A child." He hissed, "That man gave the Sky Pacifier to a _child_."

Verde closed his eyes for a moment before shutting down his laptop and shoving it inside his bag.

Their new Sky being a child wasn't the real problem; age had nothing to do with why the Flames felt _wrong_. Actually, Verde could think of several arguments to answer how and why Checker Face's choice made sense.

What truly bothered Verde and made him want to find their new Sky as fast as possible was the fact that the child's Flames felt so _weak_ and _sick_ that it made _him_ nauseous.

The green haired scientist ran a hand through his hair, wishing for a cup of black coffee before turning to look at Skull. He arched a eyebrow as he heard the stuntman mutter under his breath.

Who would have thought that Skull knew more than twenty different ways to kill someone with his piercings.

Uh.

"What do we do?" Skull asked after he calmed down, frowning with worry. "We can't just leave our _baby_ Sky unprotected."

It was a valid concern. Anyone in the Underworld would love to get their hands in the Sky Arcobaleno.

"We find them before anyone else." Verde said.

Skull gave him a look, "You have a plan."

It wasn't a question.

Verde didn't answer as he jumped from his chair and started walking away.

"Are you staying here?" He asked, waving a hand.

Normally Verde would have left without a word, but the cursed man knew that if he wanted both his project and plan to work then he would need the purple haired menace's cooperation.

Bright purple eyes blinked before the Cloud stared at him, surprised.

Verde started walking.

"W-Wait, you want me to go with you?" Skull whispered.

The Cloud looked over his shoulder to check on the others. Thankfully, the four Arcobaleno plus a extra were far too busy with their petty argument to pay attention to them.

"You –" Skull blinked, trying to understand what was going on, "You – You actually need _my_ help to find our Sky – _My_ help."

Verde grumbled.

The Cloud Arcobaleno grinned like the idiot everyone thought he was and ran after Verde, "The Great Skull-sama always knew you liked him!"

The scientist rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

Their new Sky better be worth it because Verde wasn't going to sacrifice precious time and his sanity for just anyone.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 5. Tracker**

Different from everything that he had seen the other man come up with, Verde's plan was rather simple.

Skull's part in it was even simpler: All he needed to do was act like he always did and distract the others, especially Reborn, while the green haired scientist worked on the tracker he was designing to help them find their baby Sky.

The toddler sized stuntman was more than happy to go along with his part of the plan. And so, for the last two months, he had fun tormenting the other Arcobaleno, especially Reborn who was one of the reasons he was underestimated and treated like the underdog by the others from the first day they had meet in that small cabin in the mountains so long ago.

"Lackey."

Skull rolled his eyes, thankfully that his helmet hid his expression from view, before turning to face Reborn.

"Yes, Senpai?" He asked loudly, ignoring the green gun aiming to his forehead.

The hitman stared, his face blank as ever. But Skull wasn't fooled; he could see the rage and the frustration reflected in those coal black eyes. Reborn was furious at the lack of clues about the new Sky Arcobalebo's whereabouts.

"What're you hiding, lackey?" He sneered, pulling his lips a little more than necessary.

Skull scoffed internally at the man.

He had seen scarier.

Pointing to himself, he whined a little, "Eh? But I'm not!" Skull said, shaking his head frantically and the gun clicked.

If he wanted, he could manipulate his Flames to destroy the gun without as much as lifting a single finger. No – He couldn't do that. For one, that was actually Leon (Skull refused to harm animals, be they magical shape-shifters or not). For another, he didn't think that Reborn would be too happy if he did such thing.

"Why have you been trying to keep all of us busy?" Reborn demanded, not asked. To the Greatest Hitman, asking someone for something was only done by commoners (The purple haired man mentally snickered).

Ops.

He must have been having too much fun at the others' expense to not have noticed that one of them was getting suspicious.

Uh – Decisions, decisions...

The stuntman laughed out loud when he finally came up with something to say that would be at least believable…

"The Great Skull-sama wants to help!" He exclaimed, waving his gloved hands a little just because, "But how can he help if everyone ignores him?"

…or maybe not. He was a good actor but he still had to do something about his improvisations. They needed some work.

Reborn stared before tilting his fedora down. Skull wasn't too surprised when the older man not only fell for his ridiculous lie but also kicked him in the stomach, throwing Skull against his customized bike.

The Cloud Arcobaleno gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Had he been anyone else, that kick could have broken his ribs. No matter how annoying he could be, Reborn seriously needed to learn that violence wasn't the answer for everything.

"Waaa ~!" Skull cried out so the other man won't be suspicious, feigning pain as he curled in a small ball, "Senpai! Why?!"

"Just stay out of my way, Lackey." The Italian man said darkly as he turned around and started to walk away, "I have a Sky to find."

Skull watched him, complaining out loud and asking for the man help. When the hitman finally disappeared from view, the purple haired man leaned back against his bike and clicked his tongue.

" _Imbécile_." He muttered in his mother tongue.

Dusting off his clothes, Skull stood up. The toddler sized man took hold of his bike and climbed on it.

Before he was so rudely interrupted by Reborn, Skull had been making his way to one of Verde's labs (Which were a lot. There were at least three in each major city in the world). Apparently, the green haired scientist had finished his project.

Skull was almost shaking with excitement.

He couldn't wait to know if his fellow Arcobaleno had found some kind of clue about their baby Sky.

The purple haired man didn't take long to reach Verde's lair – Verde's _lab_. Despite its appearance and the multiple times people called Verde a super villain, the place was still a lab. A villain like lab but definitely a lab.

Skull kicked the door open after finally being able to walk through the many underground corridors leading to the lab. Honestly, the place needed a map.

"The Great Skull-sama is here!" The stuntman laughed as he dodged the screwdriver thrown in his direction, "So mean!"

Verde's head popped up from the Gundam like robot he had been working on.

"What do you want?" The toddler sized scientists snapped.

Skull eyed him with caution, feeling a little nervous at the glaring he was getting from the older man. Slowly, he took out his helmet and grabbed his phone, showing it to the green haired Lightning.

"You – You called." He said a little hesitantly. He had been tormenting Lal Mirch a little when he got Verde's short call. "So, here I am." Skull laughed a little nervously as he made motion with his hands as if to say _Ta Da!_.

While Reborn didn't scare him all that much, Skull couldn't say the same about Verde. The green eyed scientist was terrifying as he was unpredictable. One never knew what to expect from him.

Verde blinked.

"Ah, yes." The man said calmly, as if he hadn't just tried to kill Skull with only his eyes.

The older Arcobaleno jumped away from the robot and walked to his work table, jumping over it. Skull waited until he received the scientist's permission before following.

"This," Verde handed what looked like a dark green Game Boy Color to Skull who eyed it with caution, "Is what I call BST."

Skull tried to not laugh out loud.

 _B_ aby _S_ ky _T_ racker.

 _Ha!_

Skull hoped Verde didn't have any kids before the curse. He was terrible at naming things. Couldn't he be more creative?

Verde continued speaking, either ignoring the expression the younger man made or not noticing it, "I have already narrowed down the search to Japan – Namimori Town to be more precise."

Skull winced a little, biting his tongue.

Namimori Town was one of the "graveyards" around the world for Mafiosi who wanted to retire – Be they members from the Flames user Mafia or members of the Known Mafia (Which was one of the ways used to call the Mafia that the world knew of).

Had the status of the japanese Town been the only problem though, Skull won't have found himself starting to worry. However, Namimori was well known to being one of the _Vongola_ territories away from Italy.

"What do we do?"

Verde gave him a look as if he knew exactly what the stuntman was thinking. Knowing the scientist, that won't have been too farfetched.

" _You_ will be going to Namimori." The green eyed man said.

It took a moment or two for Skull to understand the hidden message there.

He blinked, " _Oh!_ If _I_ go, the others won't really say anything..."

Many people forget this, but Skull hadn't been born in the Mafia, he was a born and raised entrepreneur despite having also worked as a thief a few times before. He hadn't even known about his Flames before having been approached by the Man with the Iron Hat ( _Weak_ , Reborn had called him when faced with his ignorance. Skull had never been able to shake the label off after that).

So, different from people like Reborn, who wasn't afraid of getting their hands stained with blood by doing assassination jobs, Skull tried to avoid using unnecessary violence and merely took odds jobs here and there; traveling all over the world.

"If I get to Namimori, they will just think that I am there for a job and then presume that I don't know about the Town status." Skull pursued his lips as he finished speaking his thoughts out loud.

As much as he hated to be looked down by the others and be treated like he was an idiot who knew nothing of the world he lived in, Skull knew how useful that could be.

Being underestimated gave him a lot more freedom than any other Arcobaleno could say they had.

Reborn was, at the moment, treated as a Vongola asset; Fon worked for Triads; Viper worked with the Varia; Colonello was associated with the Mafia Land (Thus, he was seen as an Neutral Party); Lal Mirch was a CEDEF agent and Verde…

"I couldn't go since everyone seems to always look at me with suspicion." Verde scoffed. "The others would more likely follow me there just to see what I am doing."

Skull found himself snickering, "I can't even imagine why they would do that." He said sarcastically.

Verde grumbled, making a rude gesture with his hand.

"I have your plane ticket here," Verde handed said ticket to the Cloud, "Call me when you get there. I want updates about our Sky and –"

Before he could continue, Skull saluted him and skipped out of the lab much like a little kid in sugar high.

"Leave it to the Great Skull-sama!"

Verde folded his arms and waited as he counted down from ten in his mind, staring at the door of his lab. Just as he reached zero, the door was thrown open and Skull came back running, waving the BST up in the air.

"How do I use this thing anyway? Hehe." The stuntman man laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The scientist rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

Someone please remind him just why did he ask for Skull's assistance of all people?

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 6. Found**

 _Damn you, Checker Face_ , Skull cursed, glaring down at the tracker and then staring at the white building in front of him.

Ok… So, finding out that his Sky was a baby?

That wasn't good.

Actually, Skull thought that the whole situation was rather high ranked on his mental list of _The Worst Things That Had Ever Happened To Him_.

Finding out that his Sky was a patient of the Namimori General Hospital?

 _That_ was fucked up on so many levels.

Had Checker Face truly cursed a _sick_ child or was the Pacifier already affecting them and causing them to be sick?

Ruffling his already naturally messy hair, Skull took out the phone Verde had given to him so long, back when they first started to look at each as friends instead of two people who were trapped cursed by the same man.

What was he going to do _now_?!

Wait – He couldn't panic. He needed to call Verde and maybe the scientist would be able to help him. Someone needed to be the voice of reason right now because all he wanted to do was start an manhunt against Checker Face and – He gritted his teeth, dialing Verde's number and waiting.

 _Pick up, pick up_ , Skull tapped his foot against the pavement, a hand on his hips, _pick up, pick up, pi –_

" _What!"_ Verde _finally_ picked up. He sounded annoyed and Skull knew that he had interrupted one of the Lightning Arcobaleno's experiments.

There were the sounds of a machine being shut down but the purple eyed man didn't pay attention to that. Nor did he stop to consider the consequences of interrupting Verde when he was working on one of his experiments.

"Our Sky is in a Hospital," Skull blurted out, "Why is our Sky in a Hospital?!"

There was a moment of silence.

" _You found them."_

"Yes, I did." Skull, huffed, "But did you hear the part about they being in a Hospital? No? Well, they are."

Verde sighed and the stuntman could actually visualize as started cleaning the lenses of his glasses. The green haired man did that when he was either frustrated, annoyed or tired.

" _Yes."_ The older man said, _"I heard the part about the hospital."_ Skull opened his mouth but was cut off before he could utter a single word. _"And I already suspected that that would be the case."_

The Cloud Arcobaleno froze.

"What…?" He blinked one, two, _three_ times before he finally registered what the scientist had said, " _How?!_ " Skull hissed, sending a glare to a group of innocent looking old ladies that decided to stop and watch him.

Anyone else would have dismissed them but Skull knew a group of retired assassins when he saw them (He had also noticed the badly hidden set of knives under their dresses. How foolish. Just because you retired didn't mean that you should slack off).

Showing off his Pacifier, he was wasn't surprised to see them flinch. Nor was he surprised with the speed that they had taken off after he made a shooing motion with his hand.

No matter how weak people liked to think he was, Skull was still an Arcobaleno and he wasn't called the _Strongest Cloud of the World_ for nothing.

Verde snapped him out of his thoughts.

" _You didn't notice yet?"_ Skull knew a rhetorical question when he heard one so he kept his mouth shut. Verde would explain, _"Pay attention to your connection to their Flames."_

And that was exactly what he did.

Closing his eyes, Skull took a deep breath to calm himself. Quickly, he reached out to the bond between his ow Pacifier and the Sky Pacifier. Immediately, Skull bent over, trying to not puck on his new shoes.

He had no idea if this reaction had anything to do with the realization that _yeah, their baby Sky had already been sick before being cursed_ or if it the _sickly_ and _tainted_ feeling that he was feeling from _his_ baby Sky.

"What the fuck?!"

Verde hummed.

" _I don't understand how no one else noticed it."_ The scientist said, as if contemplating the QI level of his fellow Arcobaleno.

"The others are too focused on _finding_ our Sky to try to feel the bond and I was just too worried about their age." Skull replied, rubbing a hand on his face.

He was so tired right now…

 _Damn you, Checker Face_ , he thought for the second time that day, _I hope that you will burn in hell._

"Do you think that the curse has anything to do with how their Flames' feel?" He asked, leaning against his bike before his body decided to shut down or something.

Skull was so danm tired of this bullshit.

What type of sick bastard not only curses a child?

No, correction: What type of _monster_ curses a _sick_ child?

" _No,"_ Verde replied after a moment, _"Luce's Flames never felt like that and she had been_ pregnant _when she took the curse."_

"Right," Skull muttered, "I forgot about that."

He liked to imagine that Luce had never existed.

She had tricked them all; they had cared about her and she hadn't even had the decency to warn them about them curse or at least explain what she knew about it. The seer had always thought that she knew better. What others thought or how they felt didn't matter when sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good.

Skull looked up, staring at the sky. By the position of the sun, it was a little past eight in the morning.

"Do you have any idea of what is going on or what we should do about it?"

Verde didn't answer for a while. Skull heard the sound of a drawer being opened. The scientist was looking for something.

" _I have a few theories. Nothing concrete yet."_ Skull pursued his lips as a book, or at least something that sounded like one, was thrown over a table, _"Right now, we need to talk to our Sky first. We need more information."_

Skull nodded even though Verde couldn't see him.

That made sense.

"Ok," The stuntman took a deep breath, "Ok. I'll call you later when I see them."

The toddler sized man was ready to hang up when Verde spoke once more.

" _Before you go,"_ The green eyed man said, _"Try to avoid areas like the shopping district or areas populated by those with connections to the Mafia."_

Skull arched his eyebrow, "I never had problems with those areas before."

" _Before,"_ Verde spoke slowly, as if talking to a child, _"The others weren't desperately trying to find our new and unknown Sky."_

It took Skull longer than necessary for him to understand what was the problem.

He clicked his tongue, "Tch – Fon's relatives live in Namimori."

How could they have forgotten this?

With how paranoid and desperate the others were acting at the moment, there was no doubt in his mind that Fon asked his relatives to keep their eyes and ears open for any kind of information about the new bearer of the Sky Pacifier.

Different from the rest of them, Fon had always been close to his family. Never leaving them behind, even after they were all cursed.

Finding, talking to their Sky and keeping them safe was starting to get more and more difficult. And here Skull had been foolish enough to believe that things were going to be easy.

He must have jinxed himself at some point.

" _I'll monitor any correspondence he receives from Japan – Be cautious and don't mess this up."_ Verde hang up, making the younger man roll his eyes.

That was easy for the other man to say. _He_ wasn't the one who had to talk to their baby Sky and explain everything to them. _He_ wasn't the one who had to find a way to keep them away from those insane bloodhounds that Fon was related to.

All that was on Skull's shoulders.

The stuntman sighed.

Well, whatever.

He would deal with things little by little. Worrying about every single detail before even meeting his baby Sky wouldn't gain him anything but stress and a killing headache.

The stuntman started walking in direction of the Hospital.

Right now, he needed to come up with an plan to bypass the staff of the Hospital. His toddler sized body always made things a little more complicated than they should be.

 _Damn you, Checker Face_ , he thought once more, grumbling under his breath, _Damn you to hell and back._

He was so punching the guy next time he saw him.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 7. Hello**

Hours after he had reached the Hospital , Skull found himself sitting under a tree at the courtyard, staring down at his purple Pacifier with knitted brows and pursued lips.

He sent a glance in direction of the peeping tracker, narrowing his eyes at his blinking avatar.

The tracker showed that he close to the new Arcobaleno Sky. Actually, he was so close that his Pacifier should have started to glow by now.

At least that's what it did every time one Arcobaleno was near another. It was their own type of alarm system; it didn't say who was close to them but knowing that there was another Arcobaleno in their territory was enough.

He pursued his lips a little more, shaking his Pacifier.

Nothing happened. There was no spark, no glow, _absolument rien_.

Either the tracker was broken or there was something wrong with his Pacifier.

He doubted that Verde would have given an malfunctioning tracker to him. The scientist was a perfectionist – That meant that there was in fact something wrong with his Pacifier.

Now how was he going to know just how close he was from his Sky? The tracker didn't give specifics and the Pacifier would have been a great help right now.

Skull sighed, feeling defeated.

"Pick a card."

At the slightly muffled voice, the purple haired stuntman looked up. He blinked, staring at the deck of cards offered to him. Quickly, he followed the small pale hand and up to the face of the person holding the deck.

It was a little girl.

A frail and sickly looking girl who seemed to be recovering from something. Skull was born in a time of war, he knew very well how to recognize the signs of someone who had lost a lot of weight and were only now regaining it.

He ignored her wheelchair, breathing mask and the dark circles under her eyes, focusing his attention on the unique orbs looking at him with intensity.

Skull had never seen that shade of orange in a person's eyes before. Up in the sky in a beautiful morning or breathtaking afternoon, definitely. In a person's eyes? He had never imagined such thing was possible.

Her dark brown hair, which showed traces of blonde under the sun, was a little messy, framing her head like a lion mane. As if to confirm that, she was using a lion themed pajamas and with a lion beanie in her head.

The Cloud Arcobaleno had to hold back the urge of reaching out and patting her head.

She was far too cute for her own good.

"Any card?" He asked, excitedly.

He was sure that his baby Sky won't mind too much he made a pause and played a little with this little girl.

Said little girl smiled from behind her breathing mask, shuffling the cards with practiced hands. There was a glint of amusement in her eyes and Skull grinned a little, feeling his worries being washed away for the time being.

"Any card." She nodded, sagely.

With enthusiasm, he stood up and reached out to pull a card from the deck the girl offered to him once more.

Thinking about it for a moment, Skull carefully pulled a card from the middle of the deck. He handed it to the orange eyed little girl and waited as she examined the card.

She hummed, playing with the silver chain of the necklace hidden under her pajamas, and flipped the card over so he could see a dancing figure on the card with one leg crossed over the other and holding a wand in each hand.

Skull blinked before he recognized the card.

He grew up with a gypsy family living next door, Skull knew a Tarot card when he saw one. And although it had been decades since he saw a deck, he had memorized every single card in the Major Arcana.

That card in particular was _The World_ – The World turned upright to be more precise. It meant –

"Fulfillment, achievement, completion and _harmony_." The little girl said, leaning back in her wheelchair. She tilted her head, examining the card. "It's a good card."

 _Harmony, uh?_ Skull thought with a bitter smile, _I wish…_

"Don't you like it, Mister?"

Skull blinked, turning his attention back to the little girl. It had been a _long_ time since a child looked at him as if he was a adult. How curious…

"It's nice. But I don't have anything of that yet." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

No Harmony for Skull.

No matter how much he wanted it.

Doe-like orange eyes blinked at him, "Well – Then it's a good thing that this card shows that all the efforts you have been putting in will start to pay off, right?" She tapped the card before putting it back into the deck. "You'll get there, mister."

He nodded, lips twitching up in a sloppy grin, "I hope I'll."

She examined his face and, looking a little nervously, she started shuffling the cards once more.

"What are you trying to archive, mister?" She blushed a little, looking away, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm trying to find someone." He looked up, staring at the sky. It was clear of any clouds, "They are a little young and my friends would more likely do more harm than good in an attempt of keeping them sheltered. So here I'm." Skull made a gran gesture with his arms, grinning, "The Great Skull-sama will find them and keep them safe."

There was a moment of silence.

When she spoke next, Skull felt like someone had punched him; all air left his lungs and his smile fell immediately.

"And how different would that make you from your friends?" The little girl, who couldn't even be older than six or seven, asked. She wasn't unkind about it, just honest. "Don't they want the same thing?"

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

How different was he or Verde from the others? All of them wanted to keep their Sky safe, to keep them sheltered and away from the horrors that surrounded the lives of the Arcobaleno.

"I…" Skull trailed off, thinking about it.

Meanwhile, the little girl pulled a card from her deck, blinking at it. She closed her eyes, sighing with a small smile before putting the card back into the deck.

"I can't protect them from everything." He decided, nodding to himself, "But I can be there for them and I can shield them from the worse."

"No sheltering then?"

He grinned, "No sheltering. Just care and support."

"Care and support is good." The little girl smiled.

It was different from her other smiles.

This one was a small and frail thing filled with approval. Skull didn't think that he had ever seen something so beautiful directed at him before.

It was like she was ready to trust him with something big. People just didn't trust _him_. Colonello, maybe. Fon, _definitely_. But not _him_.

Slowly, the brown haired little girl pulled the necklace that was half hidden under her lion themed pajamas and –

"Oh." His heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh._

Skull stopped breathing as chains fell to the ground and his Pacifier finally – _finally_ – started glowing for the first time since his arrival in Namimori.

Unblinkingly, he raised his head, looking away from the familiar Orange Pacifier and into knowing and trusting sunset orange eyes.

"Hello, little Sky." He whispered faintly, almost out of breath.

He had found her.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **Just so you know (Name +):** _Tama can also writes as "Soulmate" which is what I had aimed for when I picked up this name. So, Tsuna's name can also mean "A Soulmate's Bonds" or "The Soulmate that Bonds."_

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 8. Seal**

Frowning, Skull stared down at his phone.

Verde had yet to answer any of his calls and the purple haired man had problems to decide if he should be bothered by this. After a moment, he finally remembered _where_ he was and face palmed at his own stupidity. He immediately stopped wondering.

It must have been around two in the morning in Italy and even someone like Verde needed to sleep for a few hours if he wanted to be able to function properly.

He could always talk to the scientist later.

To be honest, the lack of answer was an relief. Calling Verde daily just so he could give detailed reports of their Sky's health as well learning about what the others were doing wasn't fun. _Especially_ when it wasted so much of his time – _Time_ that he could be spending with his baby Sky.

Looking around, he checked to see if there was anyone around. Seeing that the perimeter was clean, Skull started to make his way to his baby Sky's room.

And didn't those words just make him giddy and giggle like a teenager girl?

His baby Sky – _His Sky._

It had taken him more than necessary to understand that the moment she smiled at him, accepting him unconditionally as hers, Skull had actually instinctively _Harmonized_ with the new Sky Arcobaleno.

To say he was surprised at upon reaching this conclusion was an understanding. Not that he was unpleased with it, far from it.

It was the dream of every Flame user out there to find a Sky which they could share a Instant Bond with. That showed that not only their Flames but also their souls were perfectly compatible and that the Element finally had a home to go to. It was like a soulmate bond but one more platonic rather than romantic.

Usually, it took months, if not years for Harmony to be achieved and depending of the strength and purity of the Sky involved, it could very well be broken. But the bond – the Harmony – he and Tsuna shared, this bond known as an Instant Bond, was not only instinctively and permanent but also the strongest out there.

The only problem was that Elements could go insane, murderous, suicidal or all three if their Sky died or if they got hurt (Be it physically or emotionally). And lets not talk about what could and would happen if a Sky with Instant Bonds lost its Elements because last time that happened…

Well, Skull shuddered by just thinking about it.

In conclusion, not even the _Vindice_ messed up with a Sky and its Elements when they shared an Instant Bond. Actually, the Law enforcement of the Underworld had created laws and more laws to protect those who shared this kind of bond.

Skull smiled widely as he stepped inside hos Sky's room, closing the door behind him.

His smile widened when Tsuna's Flames reached out to greet him even though she was sleeping. He freed a little bit of his own Flames greeting her back and basking into the felling of coming home.

When it was always like that when he was in her presence. He felt like the freest man in the world, as if he could be himself without fear of the consequences – As if no matter who he was and who he had once been didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there, that he was alive and that Tsuna would always care and accept him no matter what.

It was nothing like Luce's heavy and, in his opinion, suffocating and controlling Flames.

Shaking his head, Skull walked up to Tsuna's bed and jumped on it. At the sight of the little girl panting heavily behind her breathing mask and the clear signs of a fever, the purple haired man wondered if there was anything that he could do to help her.

Hm – Maybe he could try using his Flames? He had heard Verde saying that Sky sometimes felt more calm and at peace when they felt the presence of their Elements.

Nodding to himself, Skull reached out to touch Tsuna's forehead, calling his Flames forward only to stop.

Gasping, he recoiled, heart beating painfully against his hip cage as he tried to breath. Biting his fisted gloved hand, Skull stepped away from his baby Sky and jumped from the bed; afraid that he would end up hurting her somehow as his Flames flared with poorly contained anger and murderous intent.

Purple eyes stared at the small figure laying on the bed.

He felt – Her Flames – They –

Something clicked in his mind and he bent over slightly, feeling nauseous.

 _I think I know why she first got sick_ , Skull thought, shaking.

His baby Sky wasn't sick because of the Pacifier. Oh no. This time around, that thing was actually helping. The real culprit was the _seal_ someone placed on her Flames.

Who –

Who would _seal_ a _Sky_? No. Not _who_ – _What_ kind of _monster_ would _seal_ part of someone else's _soul_ away?

Before Vendicare was created centuries ago, sealing someone's Flames had once been used as the worst kind of punishment in their world.

Even Skull heard horror stories about what happened to those who had their Flames sealed away. He hadn't, however, ever heard about a _Sky_ being sealed since they were too rare, too important and, in certain cases, far too precious to go through that.

And, to his knowledge, no one would do such thing, not even to the worst kind of Sky on Earth. After all, there was no way to know if the Sky would survive having their Harmony disrupted – ripped apart really – by the seal.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

Although the Pacifier seemed to be causing the seal to weaken, or so that was the impression he got, Skull had no way to know if it would be able to destroy that thing before it destroyed _Tsuna_. He needed more information and more importantly, he needed to find out who had placed that seal there.

And when he did, Skull would show them why exactly people should fear Clouds.

He snarled, taking out his phone.

Verde forgive him but if the scientist was sleeping then he was going to wake up and board the first plane to Japan. To hell with caution.

Tsuna was more important.

" _What?!"_ Verde growled after he finally answered the phone. _"What's so important that you –"_

"Someone sealed Tsuna's Flames." Skull said, cutting the other man off. "That's why she is sick. The Pacifier is actually _helping_ her."

There was a long moment of silence before Skull heard the sounds of hurried steps and things being thrown around.

" _I'll be in Japan tomorrow."_ Verde informed him, his voice colder than usual, _"With company."_

That took Skull by surprise.

"Wait what?"

Verde didn't answer. Instead, he hang up, leaving Skull to stare at his phone.

Licking his lips, the stuntman shook his head once more, putting his phone away and making his way back to Tsuna's side.

Gently, he placed his gloved hand against her forehead, just above the spot where he had felt the seal, before he started running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry," He whispered, "Verde is the best. He will find a way to make you feel better."

Skull made a pause.

"I do wonder who he's bringing with him though."

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference, SkyArcobaleno!FemTsuna,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Tama writes as "Soul" or "Soulmate". In my mind, I see the meaning of this name as "A Soul's Bonds", "The Soul that Bonds", "A Soulmate's Bonds" or "The Soul that Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunatama used before so I am pretty sure I created it._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 9. Tricked**

Holding a stolen file against his chest, he tried to remember which way he had to go to reach the exit while cursing himself at the same time.

The dark brown haired man gritted his teeth.

From the end of the corridor, he could heard the hurried and forcefully steps of the guards and cursed once.

Usually, he would have had dealt with them all already but he had forgotten his little friends in his hotel's room that morning and his mind was far too busy with panic, preventing him from thinking properly (Hadn't that been the case, he would have merely used his Flames to make the guards forget him or at least ignore his existence).

Trident Shamal had no intent of sleeping in a cell that or any other night.

Scanning his surroundings, the man opened the first door he saw and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning his back against the wall as he waited.

"Where did he go?" He heard one if the guards spat.

"Did he even come in this direction?"

Shamal held his breath.

He could hear it as the guards muttered between themselves, hoping that none of them would think of checking the rooms. But then again, it wasn't like such thing would be needed. All they needed was for a single patient to scream for help and they would know where to fi –

His mind went blank.

Slowly, he turned his head; dark grey eyes locking on the sleeping form in the bed before moving to stare at the small and painfully familiar figure sitting in the corner of the room.

Shamal felt his heart skip a beat.

Purple eyes narrowed dangerously and he smiled in return, raising his hand up in a sign of surrender.

 _Today isn't my day,_ Shamal thought mournful.

First he had forgotten his mosquitos, then he had been caught his stealing his target's files and now this. Could the Universe be more cruel?

His only consolation was the fact that he knew that no one saw his face. If they had, Shamal would have been forced to find another part-time job and maybe change his name while he was at it.

For people like him, anonymity was everything and no assassin who was worth their salt would have made such rookie mistake.

"You three go in that direction," He heard one of the guard order, "We'll start –" He stopped listening, sighing with relief as the sounds of the guards' restraining step echoed through the corridor.

There was a moment of silence.

"So –"

Hissing, the small figure cut him off, "Trident Shamal."

The doctor felt the hairs on the back of neck raise as the temperature of the room seemed to drop drastically and those purple eyes glowed.

It was a terrifying sight.

 _Whoever came up with the rumor that Skull de Mort is weak didn't know what they were talking about._ The Italian-American man gulped.

The Cloud Arcobaleno bared his teeth, like an wild animal that had just found an intruder in his territory, "What's Reborn's Pet Doctor doing in a place like this?"

Shamal opened his mouth to protest the term used to describe him. He wasn't Reborn's Pet, dammit! He was his former student and, in his personal opinion, the Hitman's friend!

He was interrupted once more though, this time by the weak rays of the sun coming through the window. The light reached the bed and the patient laying there; illuminating the little girl's face and letting him see her properly for the first time.

She was a beautiful child, bearing traces of a mixed heritage but the hollowness of her cheeks and paleness gave her a haunting look that definitely didn't belong on someone like her.

He stared, his mind being filled with theory after theory to explain why would be so sick. After a moment, he blinked, snapping himself out of what some called his _doctor mode_ and sighed.

Well, he couldn't just leave now.

"Who's this?" He found himself asking, taking a step forward only to freeze as something sharp and cold touched the skin of his neck.

Shamal didn't need to look down to know that there was a knife against his neck and several others floating around him with the help of Skull's Flames, aiming for every vital point of his body. Slowly, he raised his hands once more.

By the corner of his eyes, Shamal saw Skull sneer.

"Answer my question."

Shamal shook the file he was holding, "I came to get this. A client wanted me to steal it for something."

He never noticed it when Skull blinked, tilting his head as he read the name on the folder. The toddler sized man seemed to think about something for a moment before looking up, exasperated. With a sigh, the stuntman leaned back against his armchair and crossed his arms.

"You mean _Verde_ wanted you to steal it." Skull said as the knives moved away from Shamal and into a bag that had been thrown at the corner of the room.

Shamal stared.

"Verde?" He asked dumbly, "My client name is Lövrik Roheline."

"I thought you were smarter than that." The other man gave him a deadpanned look, "That just means _Leafy Green_ in Swedish and Estonian respectively."

Shamal looked offended, "I don't speak Swedish or Estonian!"

And he truly didn't. He knew seven different languages but he had never really taken the time to learn those two nor had he wanted to. Maybe he should start learning it though.

The Arcobaleno snorted, "That explains why he picked that alias then."

The younger man grumbled. Running a hand through his shoulder length hair, Shamal huffed.

"Why is this file so important?" He asked.

It had to be very important, Shamal thought, for the Lightning Arcobaleno of all people to want it.

The grey eyed man's stood straighter when he saw how the Cloud Arcobaleno's face darkened at his question.

"Who does this file belong to?" Skull asked, ignoring his question.

Shamal pursued his lips a little but didn't say anything about the avoidance. Having been dealing with Reborn for most of his life, knew better than to push an Arcobaleno. They were way out of his league.

"Sawada Tsunatama."

The cursed man nodded, as if confirming something. With a wave of his hand, he made a motion to the little girl laying motionless on the bed.

"Trident Shamal." The Cloud Arcobaleno started, "Meet Sawada Tsunatama."

Shamal's grey eyes widened as his head snapped toward the girl. His heart, though, almost stopped at Skull's following words.

Whatever he expected to hear, it certainly wasn't –

"The current Sky Arcobaleno." Skull said, eyes cold.

 _Holy shit_ , Shamal blinked.

The other man continued, "Verde more likely tricked you to steal her file because he wanted you check on her."

"Why?" The doctor could barely hear his own voice.

"Because someone _sealed_ her Flames and we want her to be free of it before it kills her." Skull snarled.

That caused the assassin for hire and freelance doctor to lean against the wall next to him, gaping in horror as he understood what kind of mess he had just been tricked to participate.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Shamal thought faintly.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, SkyArcobaleno!FemTsuna, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 10. Hemorrhage**

" _I received your package."_

"Oh?" A green eyebrow raised up, "That was fast. I hope he's doing his job at least."

There was a snort. He could imagine his fellow Arcobaleno rolling his eyes, _"The guy had a minor breakdown but he is checking on her now… Where're you?"_

"Near the hospital." Verde replied, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand before checking to see if he was in the right place.

Skull sighed, _"Ok, I'll see you in a bit…"_

Verde hummed, hanging up and placing his phone back into the pocket of his white coat.

He walked for ten more minutes before finally reaching the hospital. Verde ignored the reception desk and made his way to the elevators. He already knew in which floor and room he would find the new Sky Arcobaleno.

"Are you Skull-san's friend?"

Verde stopped, turning his head and looking up to see a young woman in her mid twenties. She would have looked frail and innocent with her round face and large brown eyes but there was something in her eyes that proved it to be false. No one frail and innocent had that kind of burning anger against the world.

"I'm Verde." He said, nodding his head.

She didn't say anything about the lack of answer. Instead the woman smiled a small and trembling smile, as if she was no longer used to such action.

"Sawada Nana."

The scientist pushed his glasses up.

So this was his Sky's mother. How interesting… Especially since he was pretty sure that he had heard that name before, he just couldn't remember where.

"Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand after the woman offered it.

As much as Verde didn't like interacting with others all that much, his mother had taught both him and his older brother to always be polite and treat women properly.

"Kawahira-san said that you would be coming." She said with a small, tired smiled. "Tsu-chan has fallen asleep but I'm sure you can wait for her to wake up with Dr. Shamal and Skull-san."

Verde had no idea of who she was talking about but he nodded. He put the name aside so he could talk to Skull about this Kawahira later and nodded.

"I see." He said, face devoid of any emotion, "Thank you."

Mrs. Sawada nodded, "I'm going to the cafeteria. Will you need anything?"

Uh.

How convenient…

That would give him time to talk about his little Sky's sealing and sickness with Skull and Shamal without fear of her hearing them or having to explain about Flames to her.

He frowned slightly.

The question though… Was why she was so trusting the three of them enough to leave them alone with her daughter? He knew from Skull's reports that she was very possessive and territorial about her _ray of light_ as she called her daughter (Sawada Nana, Skull had informed him, was an Inactive Mist with Cloud Secondary. A very dangerous and volatile combination if he could say so himself).

The only reason she even accepted Skull's presence in her daughter's room was because the little girl wanted him there.

But that didn't explain why she was accepting him and Shamal just like that…

Was this Kawahira involved somehow?

Verde would have to think more about it and find out _who_ that they were.

"No, thank you." He replied after a moment.

Mrs. Sawada gave him a look before turning around and walking in direction of the cafeteria.

Verde watched her go, not moving until she made a turn down the hall and disappeared from view. Placing his hands inside the pockets of his coat, he continued walking.

It didn't take long for him to reach his Sky's room. Opening the door, he found Shamal grumbling under his breath as he walked in circles. Skull, on other hand, was sitting lazily on the bed with the Sky Arcobaleno, his head resting against her stomach and eyes closed.

Anyone else would have thought that he was sleeping soundly.

Verde knew better than that though. None of the Arcobaleno had survived in the Underworld for so long by being caught unware.

"This is a fucking mess…" Shamal had to sit down, his face pale as he looked at the file in his hands.

Verde silently closed the door behind him, nodding toward Skull when his fellow Arcobaleno's eyes snapped open and focused on him. The purple haired stuntman nodded back after a moment and closed his eyes once more.

"Let me see it." Verde ordered as jumped up, landing over the coffee table beside Shamal.

The man let out a mix of a squeak and a screech, jumping in his seat like a frightened rat. His face immediately paled, turning his head to look toward the Sky Arcobaleno to check if she hadn't woken up. Unfortunately for him, all he found were dozen knives floating in front of him.

Skull hadn't even open his eyes. But the weapons were enough proof of his irritation.

The baby Sky was still sleeping. Had she woken up, Verde was sure that the Italian-American man wouldn't have been alive right now. And if he had survived, he would have surely lost a few limbs and passed out because of blood loss.

"Sorry." Shamal coiled against his armchair, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Verde stared, face blank and utterly unimpressed

Was it just him or did Reborn have a type? Why were all his students, be it new or old, so dramatic and ridiculous?

The green haired scientist waited until all knives moved back into Skull's backpack before clearing his throat, calling for Shamal attention.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at the green haired scientist. Still pale from his near death experience, the man's expression twisted as he didn't bother to hide his annoyance at Verde because of the trick the older man had played on him.

Had the cursed man been Reborn, Shamal would have been twitching in pain and wailing in misery just for that look.

Luckily for him, Verde had no time for such thing.

"Oh, look," Shamal said bitterly, "It's Leafy Green."

Verde merely kept staring and internally rolled his eyes when Shamal recoiled and practically threw the file at him before crossing his arms like a child pouting as he muttered something along the lines of _I hate dealing with the Arcobaleno._

Ignoring Reborn's Pet Doctor, Verde pushed his glasses up, the lenses flashing in the light and hiding his eyes for a moment.

With one quick move, he took the file from Shamal's hands opened it. He didn't even blink when he noticed that the freelance doctor had actually made a fee notes at the corner of the pages. Humming, he started reading.

His lips turned down as dark green eyes narrowed.

Most of the things written there by the doctors of the hospital he had already expected. Skull had sent reports after reports about what the new Sky Arcobaleno was going through. So that wasn't what was bothering him.

Oh, no.

It was _Shamal's notes._

"She's _hemorrhaging_ Sky Flames?"

Skull's eyes snapped open, glowing dangerously.

Verde couldn't blame him. He himself could feel the sparks of familiar green lightning in his hands.

Much like with blood, hemorrhaging Flames was dangerous but in the case of Flames, there was no such thing as transfusion and Flame Active doctors around the world were still trying to find a solution for still problem. So bleed out that was it. You were dead.

However – Everyone knew that such thing just didn't happen naturally. A person's life force – _soul_ – just didn't start bleeding out like that.

"It's very subtle," Shamal said, serious for once as he leaned back on his seat, "I almost missed it when I examined the little lady."

Verde hummed.

"The seal?" It wasn't truly a question.

Shamal pursued his lips, "Look… Whoever placed that thing there didn't disrupt her Harmony, _that_ would mean that they had sealed _half_ of her Flames and made it impossible for her to use it." He looked sick as he spoke, as if he couldn't imagine anyone doing such thing to a _Sky_ , "What they did was seal _all_ of her Flames to the point that her body was just killing itself because of the complete lack of Harmony. It doesn't help that her Flames were so strong that they started to fight back against the invisible barrier, gathering more and more power that just couldn't be released. She was a time bomb. Her body would have either stopped functioning completely one day or…"

He made an motion with his hands as if to say _boom!_ There was no need for words. Both Verde and Skull knew exactly what he meant.

"And the hemorrhage?" Skull frowned.

"That was caused after the seal was breached." Shamal replied and pointed at Verde's Pacifier. "I don't know how that thing works but from what I understand, the Pacifier made a small crack on the seal, just a tiny little crack but..."

Verde continued for him, "It was enough for her Flames to push forward and break free."

Shamal nodded.

"Since the seal is still strong and she is lacking the Harmony to control it, her Flames are bleeding out through the crack instead of circulating around her body like it should." The grey haired man gritted his teeth, "We need more information and confirmation though… I can't just try to find an solution with just that."

The green haired scientist nodded. They needed more information to know how to either stop the hemorrhage or find a way to give her a transfusion of Flames.

Also, they needed understand why the baby Sky was getting every single one of the symptoms she was going through, how to treat it and how they could break the seal without causing her Flames to just to just burst out of her body like water escaping from an broken dam.

"So wait, the Pacifier is helping her or not?" Skull looked to be seconds away from stabbing someone and demanding more satisfactory answers.

"It's helping." Verde said immediately.

Skull looked disgruntled at the very idea. Part of him hadn't wanted to hear that.

The scientist could see why he would feel like that. The Pacifiers had never represented anything good for the Acorbaleno. So to know that it was actually helping and more likely giving the baby Sky more time to live it was…

Verde pressed his lips together.

"It's giving her more time." Shamal said, " _Yes_ , she is bleeding out. _Yes_ , her own Flames are killing her from inside out. _Yes_ , her Flames are bleeding out. But the Pacifier is releasing some of the pressure her Flames had put her body though so," He made a pause to collect his thoughts, "Instead of having only a few more weeks to live, it gave her a few more years."

Skull sighed, "I had gotten the impression that it was helping. I just didn't really believe it."

 _No. You didn't want to believe it_ , Verde thought.

"Now what?" The Cloud Arcobaleno looked from Verde to Shamal.

"She can't stay here." The doctor said, sounding as exhausted as he looked, "I'm all for being her doctor but the little lady needs a hospital that knows about Flames."

It was a good idea in theory.

The baby Sky needed to be in a place where the doctors and nurses would be able to monitor her Flame hemorrhage, a place where people would at least understand _why_ she was sick in the first place and where Shamal would be able to everything he needed to help her.

The problem was that in practice, this idea wasn't the most easy to go through.

"Definitely not!" Skull snarled, eyes glowing. "They won't be able to keep their mouths shut. Put her in one of the Mafia owned hospitals and _everyone_ will know about her in question of _hours_. What do you think will happen then?"

People would either try to recruit her or kill her. That's what would happen if the Underworld world learned that the Sky Arcobaleno was in one of their hospitals.

Verde closed his eyes in thought, going through all alternatives he deemed to be acceptable.

"Do you have an better idea? Do you?" Shamal asked, sounding furious. "The people here aren't helping her properly!"

"I don't care." The younger Arcobaleno growled, "Think of something else! I'm not sending _my_ Sky into the lions' den when she can barely _breath_ without support!"

"It's simple." Verde interrupted their argument before it could escalate, opening his eyes and pushing his glasses up.

The duo glared at each other before turning their attention toward Verde.

The scientist smirked, "We send her to a hospital in a neutral territory."

Skull frowned, "Where?"

"And how are you going to get her there?" Shamal asked at the same time.

"The United States. And how?"

His smirk widened, making him look like a miniature maniac as the lenses of his glasses flashed.

He was sure that his dearest nephew won't mind helping. And if he did mind… Well, Verde was all for collecting one of the favors little Anthony Stark owned to him.

 **I was going to wait before publishing it but since it was already finished I shrugged and said _Meh_! And just decided to be over with it XD**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, SkyArcobaleno!FemTsuna, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 11. Traitors**

Tony walked around the beautiful garden courtyard behind the Namimori General Hospital in Namimori Town, Japan.

Although he had no idea of why he was even there, he did know that it was his _Uncle_ who asked for him to be there. That in turn meant that he had to stay close to the shadows and far away from anyone who looked like they would recognize him.

If there was one thing that Tony didn't like, it was to be the receiving end of one of Edward Vermont Stark's glares. And having the vultures known as paparazzi following around would do just that.

After all, the older Stark had never liked the attention that their name brought. To him, it was far too troublesome and inconvenient. Especially after he got involved with the Underworld (Although his mother had always said that Uncle Verde just liked using the Stark name as a excuse).

"So, what time did he say he would come to see us?" Tony asked out loud, looking around the courtyard.

He couldn't remember reading anything alluding to time on the email his Uncle had sent to him…

There was a moment of silence before his AI, JARVIS, spoke from his phone, "Dr. Stark never said anything about time, sir. He merely informed you to come to this address and wait for him."

 _And he didn't even explained why_ , Tony thought dryly.

That was his good and old Uncle Verde for you.

Well, there was nothing else to do but wait until Uncle Verde decided to show up.

Looking around, Tony observed the patients and nurses walking around the courtyard or merely sitting down and enjoying the warm weather.

He blinked, arching a eyebrow as he noticed that all of them kept looking in direction of one particular little girl on a wheelchair. Tilting his head, he saw that she was sitting by the fountain, holding a deck of card.

Why were they so interested about her? She was a adorable kid, even he could see and admit that, but he couldn't see what was so interesting about her that they couldn't keep their eyes from her.

After a moment, Tony looked at her, _truly looked_ at her. It was then that he understood why every single nurse seemed to look in her direction with worry (Although that didn't explain why some nurses and most of the patients stared at the little girl with awe).

The kid was sick. With her hollow cheeks and dark shadows under her beautiful and unique eyes, she looked like she hadn't eaten nor slept in a long time. She seemed to be having a hard time to breath and he could see that she was shaking uncontrollably.

Tony winced.

The poor kid looked to be at death's door, just waiting for her turn to go through it.

And people wondered why he avoided hospitals? Tony huffed with a dark look. It was people like her – No. Correction; it was looking at people like her and knowing that there was nothing that he could to help that made him hate hospitals.

Despite what people thought, Tony was well aware of the limitations of money. And, unfortunately, money could only take you so far… Especially when it came to someone's life.

Brown eyes blinked as Tony noticed that the little girl's hands were moving.

The fluffy haired little girl bridged the cards in her small shaking hands, making them jump from one hand to the other in a seamlessly done arch before she started shuffling the deck with practiced hands. Some of the other patients, mostly other children and even a few teenagers, perked up at the sight, immediately making their way toward her.

The genius arched his eyebrow with interest.

The moment the little girl started playing with her cards, it was like the invisible wall that had separated her from others had fallen.

Curious at the change, as well to learn what was so interesting about those cards, he approached the group now surrounding the little girl; either sitting or standing around her. He made sure to keep his distance, staying partially hidden behind a tree as he stared at the little girl with a hum.

Tony snorted.

Was it just his dark and horrible imagination at work or did all that sound terribly creepy to anyone else?

He thought of asking JARVIS but decided that maybe that won't be such good idea. His beloved AI's voice would more likely bring attention toward him and that was a big _no no_. After all, Tony was trying to stay incognito. Even if such task was rather difficult for someone like him.

"Me first, Tsuna-chan!" One of the older teens, a girl who was dressed more as a visitor rather than a patient, clapped her hands with a grin on her face, "I need to know how well I'll do in my History exam!"

Her friend, who did look to be a patient at the hospital, hit her arm with a pout, "No! I want to go first! I got here before you!"

The little girl giggled as the crowd erupted with requests and proclamations of who should go first. He smiled a little at sound; it was a beautiful laugh despite how breathless or weak she sounded.

"Why don't you go first, Keshi-chan?" The little girl asked, looking at a boy who seemed to be only a little older than her. He had one of the few who hadn't opened his mouth to speak yet.

Keshi blinked looking surprised at having been chosen. A second later, he smiled widely and smugly as the others groaned.

Tony crossed his arms, feeling even more curious and interested now.

At first he thought that it was the cards that had called the crowd to the fluffy haired girl, but now that he had time to analyze the situation and observe their interactions, he could see that they were more interested in the little girl, basking in her presence while trying to seek her attention even if they only got a second of it.

Brown eyes stared at the little girl.

He wondered what was so special about her that made then all act like this…

"Anything special or something simple?" The fluffy haired girl asked.

Keshi looked confused, "Er – Simple?"

Tony watched the girl nod. She started shuffling the cards once more – He paused, blinking his eyes. Had he just imagined it or did her eyes flash for a moment as she placed three cards turned down on her lap?... Nah.

Quickly, the girl flipped one card after another. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly see what kind of cards she had draw.

As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"The Wheel of Fortune, the Page of Wands and the Temperance."

Tony raised his eyebrow with realization. _Tarot_ Cards. The kid wasn't playing with Pokemon Cards or even something like a new form of RPG, she was playing with _Tarot_ Cards.

Was this something kids did now? What was wrong with Go Fish or Poker?

"Oooh," A boy a little older than Keshi, who had his right arm in a cast, said, "Let me guess! Yamamoto here is going to get rich but will have to work in a cramped office after he lost all the money because of his horrible temperament."

Keshi turned his head ever so slowly in his direction and gave him a _look_. It was rather terrifying look on a kid, especially with that wide smile on his face.

Tony snickered while the rest of the group laughed. The little girl smiled kindly with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she observed them all.

"She said temper _ance_ not temper _ament_." Keshi said, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

The other boy clicked his tongue with an defiant look on his face, "Same thing."

"It isn't the same thing!"

"It is!"

Keshi clenched his little fists, "You don't even know what temperance means, Mochida!"

"And you do?" Mochida raised his head high, looking down at Keshi as if he had already won the battle.

From what a still snickering Tony could see, he had.

 _Better luck next time, buddy_ , the billionaire thought, looking at the now silently fuming Keshi.

"Actually…"

The two boys immediately stopped fighting. Tony rubbed his neck, almost feeling it break by just watching how fast those two had turned their heads in direction of the little girl.

Tony doubted that they were _that_ attentive at school.

"Keshi-chan's Wheel of Fortune indicates abundance and happiness; the wheel will spin and bring with it a great change as well great joy." She tapped the card, making a pause before she shook her head. It was like she was trying to clean her head. "That is connected with the Page of Wands that symbolizes a career move that a adult in your life will go through." Keshi nodded, taking every single word that came out of her mouth serious.

The brown haired engineer had no idea of what to think of that. He had never believed in seers or fortunetellers. They didn't make sense and there was nothing scientific proving that they were more than charlatans trying to con people.

But the way Keshi – everyone there really – was staring at the little girl, it was like her word was law. As if she couldn't and would never be wrong.

He scrunched his nose.

The worse part was… Was that the kid was so good with her words and using that calm and almost hypnotizing voice of hers, that Tony had to stop himself from joining the group.

 _Holy shit!_ He shook his head.

Was that how tyrants got followers? They used their voices and the very presence around them to lure others to the Dark Side?

Tony pursued his lips, itching to reach out and grab his phone. He really wanted to know who that girl was now.

The effect she had on others couldn't be natural.

"Now, the Temperance speaks of optimism and never giving up." The possible – maybe – Sith Lady hidden under a fluffy and adorable package continued, "There will be hard times ahead of this career change, so keep in mind that you can't give up. Giving up will just make the Wheel turn once more and things won't be so nice the next time it does." The little girl gave Keshi a serious expression that would have been cute if Tony hadn't seen the dark look in her eyes, "Ok?"

Keshi nodded, smiling widely. The boy seemed to like smiling. "Ok!"

After that, there was another rounds of requests and three more fortune readings; one more serious and detailed as the other. The group's fun though, was cut short as a nurse came up to them, smiling apologetic as she pushed the little girl's wheelchair and headed to the hospital.

Tony took a deep breath, stopping himself just as just feet moved on their own; intent on following the kid. Despite how uncertain he was feeling because of all that Tarot and Dark Side business, he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

That was so fucking insane that Tony was almost walking into the psychiatric ward to have his head checked.

"Bye bye!" The little girl smiled sweetly looking over her shoulder and waving her hand.

The group answered with enthusiasm but all Tony could do was gape.

She wasn't looking at them nor was she waving at them. She was doing that to _him_. There was no way to mistake the angle and direction that her eyes had moved upon turning her head.

Slowly and almost unconsciously, Tony waved his hand back. His observations were proven right as her smile widened just after that.

"The fuck?" He muttered, running a hand through his hair after she disappeared from his line of sight. "What the fuck?"

Tony stared at his hand, feeling like he should have followed her. He couldn't even explain why.

Although that didn't mean that someone else couldn't do that for him.

"Uh, fascinating… I didn't think _you_ would fall under her Sky." A familiar and cold voice said.

"By Tesla!" Tony yelped, hugging the tree beside him as if he was a koala. Pale and wide eyed, he stared down at the man standing next to him. "What the hell Uncle Verde?! Stop that!"

The toddler sized man stared, unimpressed. The way his eyes narrowed slightly and the way his lips turned down on the corner just made the whole things a lot more intimidating.

Tony grimaced.

That was his Uncle's _Stop wasting my time boy, your mother didn't raise an dimwitted clown_ look.

The genius hated that look. It had never lost its power nor did it ever stop him from feeling like a naught five years old who had been caught throwing a tantrum after he had broken one his Uncle's projects after messing around with it.

Gulping, he deflated, shoulders dropping as he stepped away from the tree and tried (Key word, _tried_ ) to regain his composure.

Tony cleared his throat, "So er – Hello, Uncle. I see you look as young as ever."

The older man's pursued his lips.

 _Ah,_ Tony winced, _if looks could kill..._

"Good Morning, Dr. Stark."

Tony wanted to cry. JARVIS was his new hero! Look at that! His baby boy had come to his rescue wasn't he cute?

"JARVIS," Uncle Verde finally spoke after torturous two seconds – _seconds_ that had felt more like _hours_ to Tony. And _no_ , he wasn't being dramatic, "I do hope my nephew hadn't been giving you too much trouble lately."

"Sir is as behaved as always," It was impossible to not _taste_ the sarcasm coming from AI's British accented voice.

Tony glared at the pocket of his suit where he had placed his phone.

 _JARVIS you traitor,_ he mentally shook a fist at the AI.

Uncle Verde arched one of his perfect green eyebrows before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

That made Tony's heart stop as he started panicking. Before his Uncle could ask, he clapped his hands loudly.

"So!" He grinned nervously.

There was no need for Uncle Verde to know that he had missed the last four meetings with the board.

"What were you saying when you got here Uncle?" Tony asked, trying to look nonchalantly.

The other engineer gave him another unimpressed look. Instead of answering, he said,

"I'm well aware of your irresponsible ways, Anthony. Miss Potts was kind enough to keep me informed. As did Mr. Hogan, Mr. Rhodes _and_ JARVIS." Uncle Verde narrowed his eyes, "The fact that you think you can hide such thing from me makes me question your current level of intelligence."

 _Traitors_ , Tony wanted to stomp his foot like a kid and cry at the unfairness of the world, _I'm surrounded by traitors._

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sogno di Volare**

 **Summary:** _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu. FemTsuna. ShortChapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, SkyArcobaleno!FemTsuna, Soulmate Identifying Marks AU,_ _Age Difference,_ _Messed Time Line, More in the Future._

 **I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Marvel!**

 **Chapter 12. Nephew**

Skull was humming an old French song under his breath, walking down the corridor when he saw an odd group composed by Mrs. Sawada, a bunch of nurses, all of his baby Sky's doctors, Verde and a brown haired man wearing a expensive suit and sunglasses.

The purple haired man blinked, rubbing his chin in thought.

Verde, Mrs. Sawada and the man had their backs to him, but the stuntman was still able to some of the doctors' lips and, unsurprisingly, they were trying to convince Mrs. Sawada to not move his baby Sky to another hospital.

"They're worried about the money." It was Shamal's voice.

Skull turned his head to see the assassin for hire leaning against Tsuna's door, his arms crossed and fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out and grab a cigarette from the pocket of his brown pants.

"Money?" Skull asked, walking closer to the grey-eyed man.

"Mrs. Sawada is paying a fortune for the baby Sky's treatment." Shamal explained, lips curling into a sneer, "The hospital doesn't want to lose that."

Skull narrowed his eyes, processing the younger man's words.

"Mrs. Sawada agreed with the move then?" The Cloud Arcobaleno didn't even bother to hide the hint of hope in his voice.

If Mrs. Sawada was talking to the doctors about moving Tsuna to another hospital then that meant that the long haired woman had agreed with their plan, right?

The Italian-American nodded, "Verde and I explained a few things to her, mostly about why we needed to move the baby Sky to another hospital." Shamal made a pause, his face twisting slightly, "…I did find it odd that she didn't make too many questions, though."

Skull gave him a look, "How so?"

"She heard our explanation," Shamal started.

Meaning that Shamal and Verde told her about a hospital in the United States that would be able to help Tsuna while suggesting that she let them transfer the baby Sky there.

The dark haired womanizer ran a hand through his shoulder's length hair and continued, "And then she asked when we were planning to leave." Shamal shot a sharp look in direction of the group, "The strangest thing was that she didn't question us any further nor did she _blink_ at the presence of Verde's _nephew_ through the whole thing."

The Cloud Arcobaleno arched his eyebrows in disbelief, partly because, apparently, Verde had a _nephew_ and partly because Mrs. Sawada was acting rather uncharacteristically.

The Japanese woman was a Mist with Secondary Cloud, and Skull had quickly learned that she was as over protective (Maybe even possessive) of her daughter as she was terrifying.

Sawada Nana shouldn't be letting so many strangers near her child just like that much less allow them to make decisions regarding _her_ daughter without question, without a fight.

"Someone is influencing her." Skull deduced.

Shamal wiggled a finger slowly, looking around them with caution, "She's a Mist. I would have known if she was being manipulated somehow." Before Skull could say anything, he went on, "I think there's someone sharing information with her."

Skull's hands twitched, "Information about us?"

It wasn't truly a question and Shamal didn't bother to answer. Both of them knew the answer to this question.

The purple haired toddler sized man inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Think we should do something about this person?" Shamal asked, making Skull look up at him.

The Cloud Arcobaleno took a moment to think about it before shaking his head.

It was better to leave this person be for now. They were actually being helpful so there was no need to antagonize them.

"We should keep our eyes open though," Skull muttered, gaining a sharp and tense nod from Shamal.

And that was the end of this conversation. The purple eyed stuntman turned to look at the man who couldn't be anyone else but Verde's nephew.

Usually, Skull would have restless and cautious at the man's presence. It won't have mattered if the brown haired man was Verde's nephew or even his long lost son – As a Cloud, Skull didn't like to see a stranger so close to his territory, to _his_ Sky.

But Skull was calm and his Flames had even flared up, suing an warning to the clearly Flame Active man to stay away.

That just didn't happen. Not with his Sky being so vulnerable at the moment. So why –

"Oh," He muttered. "He's Tsuna's Storm." Skull blinked at the realization, feeling the bond that tied Elements of the same Sky together.

 _That_ was why he wasn't seeing the man as a threat and why his Flames hadn't done anything to scare him away.

Elements of the same Sky, especially those who had Harmonized through a Instant bond, couldn't see each other as enemies. They were like a tight bonded family living under the same roof, being loved, sheltered and protected by the same home.

Don't get him wrong, they could dislike each other and fight against each other. But Elements of the same Sky couldn't hate, betray or seriously harm each other. Such thing was impossible and against their very nature.

Skull closed his eyes, feeling a little lighter at the realization, before he grinned.

A Storm Guardian not only meant that there was one more person to protect Tsuna, but it also meant that her Flames will stabilize a little bit. After all, for a Sky to be complete, for them to reach real Harmony, they _needed_ Elements.

Hearing his words, Shamal turned his attention toward the man and did a double take, seeing something that he clearly hadn't noticed before.

"He has Secondary Sun Flames." The doctor whistled, "The baby Sky is making one hell of a collection. He's almost, if not just as, powerful as _Fon_."

Skull didn't think that any Storm could be as powerful as the Storm Arcobaleno. No one even knew the extent of Fon's real power since the man kept it concealed and controlled. There was no doubt, however, that Verde's nephew was as powerful as _a_ Arcobaleno.

There was a moment of silence before the stuntman snorted.

"Verde has a _nephew_ ," He whispered in disbelief, finally letting himself think about it.

Shamal's twisted, " _I know_ ," He whispered with the same amount of disbelief.

 _Everyone_ knew that Fon had family in Japan. This public knowledge had kept them all safe since _no one_ wanted to be receiving end of the Storm Arcobaleno's fury.

But there was no knowledge about any of the others having family as well. Actually, it was assumed that all their families were dead or that the Arcobaleno had distanced themselves from them after the curse happened (Skull himself only had his eldest brother, who he spoke to sometimes via phone calls and emails every week, while the rest of his family had been hunted down and killed during the World War II).

"I wonder how they're related," Skull mused. "I can't see Verde having siblings."

He also had never seen Verde as someone who actually had family but _still_ …

"What I want to know is how no one seems to remember that Howard Stark had a brother." Shamal said, barely managing to keep his voice controlled.

Skull chocked in his own spit, " _What?_ "

The assassin gave him a look, as if wondering if he was blind, "You didn't recognize him? That's _Tony Stark_." Shamal emphasized the name, "Verde introduced him to me as his _brother's son_."

Skull short-circuited; there was no other way to explain it. His mind blanked out and he paled, gaping like a fish as he stared at Shamal.

Were they truly talking about the same Verde? That Verde who was a mad genius? That Verde who was called the Neo Da Vinci by the Underworld? That Verde who had five Doctorates, three PhDs and –

Wait a minute…

Verde being related to Howard and Tony Stark actually made sense.

 _Holy shit_ , how did no one think of that before?

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **August 15, 1917 –** _Howard Stark is born_

 **September 22** , **1920 –** _Edward "Verde" Stark is born_

 **April 5,** **1930 –** _Maria Stark is born_

 **August 1, 1932 –** _Skull de Mort_ **(** Real Name Unknown **)** _is born_

 **April 17, 1948 –** _Timoteo di Vongola is born_

 **January 1, 1965 –** _The Arcobaleno Curse happens_

 **November 29, 1968 –** _James Rhodes is born_

 **June 15, 1969 –** _Iemitsu Sawada is born_

 **February 3, 1974 –** _Trident Shamal is born_

 **May 29, 1974 –** _Anthony "Tony" Stark is born_

 **March 21, 1975 –** _Nana Sawada is born_

 **December 16, 1991 –** _Howard and Maria Stark_ __ _die in a supposed car accident_

 **October 14, 1995 –** _Tsunatama "Tsuna" Sawada is born_

 **January 10, 2002 –** _Tsuna's Flames are Sealed_

 **January 21, 2002 –** _Luce di Giglio Nero dies and_ _Tsuna receives the Sky Pacifier from the Administrator_

 **January 23, 2002 –** _Verde and Skull talk bout the new Sky Arcobaleno_

 **March 25, 2002 –** _Verde gives the BST to Skull_

 **March 27, 2002 –** _Skull finds Tsuna_

 **April 9, 2002 –** _Skull finds out about the Seal on Tsuna_

 **April 10, 2002 –** _Shamal is tricked by Verde into going to Namimori._

 ***** _Shamal finds out about Tsuna's hemorrhage and Verde decides to call his nephew to help._

 **April 13, 2002 –** _Tony arrives in Namimori._

 ***** _Verde, Tony and Nana talk to the doctors about transferring Tsuna to another hospital while Shamal and Skull talks about Tony and Verde._


End file.
